westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sessions/Fens of Despair/21
Narrator: After returning from the Fens of Despair, the delvers settled into Polisberg for a few weeks. Lenia left the group to join a religious retreat and purge the Taint from her system, but promised to stay in touch when she got back. Everyone else spent their money, mostly foolishly. Narrator: A week or so ago, you were contacted by a tall, wiry, bald man named Ayake. He wanted to sponsor you on additional expeditions out to the sights where the Red Beams touched down on the Night of the Conjunction. Narrator: You have apparently all decided, more or less, to head back to the Fens of Despair and deal with the druid first. GM: ... The mule was the group's property, more or less. Are you guys still keeping all the other retainers? Mordreona: I say yes. Connell: If they haven't been rendered useless by PTSD, yes. Ayake: I don't think sending Connell out into the wilderness with a bunch of women he's hired is an entirely good idea. Ayake: ((Oh hey, name change.)) Mrugnak: Mrugnak will protect them! Connell: See? They brought protection. It'll be great. Berkun: We can get rid of the bodyguards, I thnik Berkun: Berkun doesn't need two soft people with crossbows at his back Connell: The NPCs do once we leave, though. Mordreona: I just make sure they know that now that Lenia is gone I am the group leader and they should follow my orders. GM: Then you have to get rid of everyone else, because the grooms, maids, and porters aren't going into the Fens proper with you and aren't hanging around without protection. Mrugnak: Connell, I don't think Mrugnak's disease resistance works like that... Mordreona: LOL GM: And Leann and Kaitlen (or whomever else you hire) pay attention to whomever gave them money. GM: ... actually, Mordreona has the best reaction modifiers right now, so... Ayake: Lord help us all. Mordreona: ((I upped my fast talk a little too)) GM: Hey, she has positive reaction modifiers. That's more than, well, almost anyone else can say. Ayake: I have theoretical Status. ** Connell is happy to let Mordreona handle payroll and tossing around of servants. This is because he is, at the core, a flaming idiot. ** Ayake: I say 'theoretical' because I don't think Wealth=Status. Ayake: In DMF. GM: You also have a Social Stigma? Ayake: Very true! Mordreona: Mordreona is very happy to handle the group funds. Ayake: This should scare all of you. Mrugnak: I don't think Mrugnak is equipped to understand the group funds. Mrugnak: Ayake however is bankrolling us I think. Ayake: Okay, so - Mordreona, are we keeping the same hirelings? I recommend 'yes, but ditch the porters and the maid'. GM: Okay, since Mordreona is the only person with net positive reaction modifiers, social skills, and a will to power, she wins out over Connell in the leadership plan. Ayake: Ayake doesn't do 'hirelings'. They get in the way. Mordreona: Works for me. Connell: Connell has social skills, but they don't lend themselves to anything that happens outside a tavern or a bedroom. Mordreona: But we keep all the hirelings, I like having a maid. Connell: The Queen of Thieves has spoken! GM: So you're rehiring Leann and Kaitlen (guards), Aewyn (grumpy guide), Ricka (the groom)... ** Mordreona likes that title. ** GM: porters and maid, yes or no? Mordreona: yes Mordreona: to both GM: Okay, Judith (maid) and Henrietta and Wilhelmina (porters) are back on the payroll. GM: How much rations are you guys bringing? Any special types? Berkun: Not sure, but Berkun can hunt to get normal rations cheaply... Berkun: If we're going to a relatively normal place, we don't have to bring much, I guess Mrugnak: Mrugnak is bringing 20 Mrugnak-days of Elvish rations. Mrugnak: And plans on using Survival at the beginning of the expedition to reduce consumption :D GM: That's 20 lbs worth, right? Connell: I'll go with Mrugnak's plan, but in faun-sized doses. Mrugnak: It's on his character sheet, lemme look up the weight. Ayake: Ayake carries 27 days' worth of Elvish rations, and 27 days' worth of incense, oils, and assorted Chi Paraphernalia. Mrugnak: 15 pounds for 30 human-days. Berkun: (I posted the sheet) Ayake: He spends downtime in weird little rituals and exercises. Mrugnak: so 15 pounds for 20 mrugnakd days. Ayake: And katas. Lots of katas. Mrugnak: Amusingly, I'm 8 pounds over the Light-Medium encumbrance breakpoint, when I drop the backpack. Mrugnak: Obviously I need more magical lightning on my mail armor. Mordreona: Sorry, 20 days here elvish sounds good. Berkun: one meal = food per day? Berkun: or is it 3 meals per day? GM: 3 meals per day. Mrugnak: 3 meals = 1 day. Elvish comes in 1 day increments. Mrugnak: Because 0.5 lbs doesn't divide into 3s neatly. GM: BTW, there's only 346 meals of Elven Rations available on the market right now... You guys are committed to buying 240 of them so far. Berkun: okay, 15 pounds for Berkun too GM: (Ayake, as a new character, already had his stashed away or something). Mordreona: We could buy them all and just eat them as needed, call it party food. GM: Okay, 285 of them. Also, they're special order at $22.5/day. Mrugnak: ? Ayake: Elven items are special orders. Mrugnak: They weren't last time. Berkun: At least Berkun will buy normal rations, I assume:) Berkun: 15*0,5 => (0, 5) Berkun: 15*0.5 => 7.5 GM: Weren't they? GM: They're listed as such, I thought. Mrugnak: I might be on crack. Berkun: uh... 90$ for 15lbs then, right? GM: No, $45/lb for elven. Normal food is $4/lb, but you need 3 times as much weight. Mrugnak: 675 for 15 lbs of elven rations with the special order thing. Mordreona: (( what does Ayake look like again, I did not see him on Wiki)) Berkun: 4*15 => 60 Mrugnak: And yes, I'm very on crack, special order indeed. Berkun: 60$ for rations for 30 days, then Ayake: A wiry, bald oriental man with deep bronze skin, sporting a goatee and covered in dragon tattoos. Berkun: Berkun is suspicious Berkun: East is where the spiders are GM: 15 lbs of normal food is 10 days, Berkun. You can supplement with hunting, but that only halves your consumption. Berkun: sorry, I can't think straight GM: East is where EVERYTHING is. Mrugnak: Mrugnak can't tell the difference between different types of human, although "vegetarian" vs "omnivore" is distinctive. I presume this is a human that smells like funny herbs. Berkun: 30*4 => 120 Mordreona: " not to change the subject but, are we sure we can find this druid?" Berkun: 120$ = 30lbs = 20 days worth of food Connell: "Yep." Berkun: "I'm quite sure..." GM: Thank you! Mordreona: "OK because I want to get in and out as fast as we can, I hate that place." Berkun: "Absolutely. We're just going to settle our scores and out" GM: Alright. You load up the mule with 80 lbs of food, miscellaneous camping gear and whatnot, pay the staff, and head out. Mordreona: "It's mostly the mud I hate. Though I hate that bastered even more." Mrugnak: Mrugnak's carrying his food in his pack. GM: Sure. Ayake: He doesn't carry hand weapons, but he has odd-looking throwing knives. He's sporting a rather spiffy buff coat, a dragonhide leather helm and very nice dragonhide boots. Connell: "There's nothing wrong with mud. It pays to get dirty every so often." He winks at one of the staff. Berkun: "We got our share" Narrator: The delvers set off in the rain, heading for the Fens on the Silk Road. They pass over the plans and into the veldt on the second day. Mrugnak: "Mud makes Mrugnak's fur all clumpy." Ayake: "Confucius say: Man who not get hands dirty never find buried gold." GM: So. Mrugnak: "Wat gold?" GM: Light sources? Mrugnak: Mrugnak has a helmet lantern and oil. Mrugnak: Conveniently, it's hands free and means that whoever he's facing is lit up. ** Mordreona stays close to Mrugnak in the dark. ** Mrugnak: ... Mrugnak: Don't tell me that MRUGNAK is the only person who remembered he can't see in the dark? Connell: ... possibly. Berkun: Right, Lenia's gone... and Connell doesn't have magical light? Mordreona: We have a few torches on the pack mule. Mrugnak: *facepalm* Mrugnak: This is why I bring one of everything. Mordreona: but no I have no light source on me. Connell: In my defense: flaming idiot. Mrugnak: Mrugnak. Berkun: okay, let's buy a lamp then Berkun: and torches just in case Berkun: huh Ayake: Ayake has an amulet that lights up. GM: Which I don't think he's handing out to just about anyone. Mrugnak: Short or long duration? Ayake: "Permanent and switchable" Berkun: (what was the price for special orders again? Berkun is going to get a helmet lamp as well) GM: Uhm. ** Mordreona looks around two days out of town."Hmm we seem to be out here with out a mage, this could be bad." ** Ayake: *1.5 cost. Berkun wears a helmet? O.o GM: Are you guys heading back to town to buy light sources? Mordreona: NO Connell: Pfft, no. We'll just huddle next to Mrugnak. Mordreona: "Lets just press on." Berkun: no Berkun: and yes GM: Okay. I'm assuming you can scrounge up primitive and awful torches. Mordreona: "Whats the worse that could happen?" Mrugnak: "Die." Berkun: though the druid isn't likely to have a deep dungeon GM: Mrugnak has his helmet light. The guards have lanterns and some oil. Ayake has a bright light. Mordreona: We can soak rags in booze, I think we have lots of that. Connell: We are NOT burning the booze. Mordreona: "Yeah your right that was a bad plan." ** Mordreona drinks a few shots. ** Berkun: We are outside town, yes? We head towards the swamp, not wasting more time than we wasted. GM: Right. You notice a problem on the first night, but decide to press on. GM: Second night, on the plains... Narrator: The delvers camped on the barren veldt, finding a sight on a relative high point. Much to their disgust, the light of their campfire was barely enough to illuminate their tents. GM: For what it's worth, ambient light is -6 outside of illuminated areas. Berkun: before dusk, Berkun tries his luck hunting whatever game he can locate GM: Oh right. Mrugnak: Ayah, Mrugnak is hunting this trip too, and remembering to roll up front. GM: People who want to save on food can roll Naturalist, Fishing, or Survival. No defaults! Mrugnak: Barbarian! (PER-Based) (14) 3d6.skill(14,0+1) => 2,3,3 = 8 vs (15) or less Success! by 7 Blessed Conditional: +4 when Scent is a factor Berkun: survival3d6.skill(15,2) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 Ayake: Mmm. Provisions. Mordreona: Naturalist (Earth) (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 GM: Half provision consumption for you 3. Connell: Survival! 3d6.skill(15) => 3d6.skill(15) Mrugnak: comma 0 Ayake: ((I'm not sure I'd want to eat anything I found in the Westmarch anyway.)) Connell: Survival! 3d6.skill(15,0) => 4,2,6 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 GM: You 4. Good for you! Berkun: open fields are where Berkun hunted for much of his life, so he's likely to find something, though not necessarily appetizing something Ayake: Anyone care to try Weather Sense to reduce our travel time? We get one shot. GM: Anywho. Connell, make a Perception roll. Connell: (( It's like those jellybeans in Harry Potter. "This rabbit tastes like Christmas!" )) Mrugnak: I think, as a Barbarian with the appropriate OPH, Mrugnak is required to eat things that crawl out from under logs. Mrugnak: With gusto. Connell: Perception! 3d6.skill(16,0) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 +2 if Hearing Mrugnak: (( I nominate Berkun or Connell for Weather Sense. )) GM: Ah. You see a pale white shape, large but low to the ground, heading toward the camp, glinting in the moonlight. Berkun: Berkun's weather sense is rudimentary... GM: It is making no sound, and the grass is not moving under its feet. Mrugnak: (( Mrugnak has an 11 including Bless. )) Berkun: "It might rain" he says and prefers to let Connell handle it ** Mrugnak snores. ** GM: It's coming from the southwest. Connell: (( Connell's got a 13 in Weather Sense, probably roll it later. )) ** Connell yells, very loudly, "WAKE UP!" ** GM: Everyone wakes up, no one is on their feet but Connell. Mrugnak: "Huhwha?" GM: It's coming your way at a run. Shall we get started? GM: Oh, wait! GM: hang a second... knowledge checks! Berkun: what kind of knowledge? whispering to Mrugnak, This is a spectral lion. You've fought them before. Hitting it with iron, steel or wood doesn't hurt it. Silver causes it to regenerate. Fire causes it to split into two smaller lions - if you burn them enough, they'll become so small as to be no threat. You don't know about acid or lightning.... You can also stab it with your horns, that hurts it a little. GM: Yeah, you don't know that, Berkun. color='#000000'>1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Ayake: -Lenia +Ayake, at Speed 7? ** Mordreona crawls out of her tent. ** Ayake: Oh, Ayake got added. Ayake: I'm blind, ignore me. Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Berkun: Berkun grabs his bow and the barbed arrow cornucopia quiver he has ready GM: Uhm, 1 action for each. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Roll out of his tent, 1 hex. Mrugnak: (( mom on the phone one sec )) Ayake: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell begins casting Wooden Tiger. ** GM: Okay... 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lion) Connell: (( 2s cast, so that's all. )) Mrugnak: Uh. Mrugnak crawls out of his tent! Mrugnak: *** GM: 1/3 move while crawling, BTW. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lion (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Ghost Lion: Moves forward at a sprint. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) ** Mordreona grabs her Hauberk & Sleeves. ** Mordreona: ### GM: errr... you guys sleep in armor. Unless you're nuts. Mrugnak: (( sorry still on the phone, mother just totally sent easter plans into a tailspin. )) GM: You're no longer overconfident, you sleep in armor. Mordreona: Then I stand up. GM: Acrobatic or kneel? Mordreona: ((didn't know if I could sleep in that.)) Mordreona: Kneel Mordreona: ## GM: okay. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) GM: You have your quiver or your bow, you can get the other as you crawl out. Berkun: right Berkun: crawl out and take the quiver GM: okay. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Kneel, and speak the command word to activate my amulet's light. Ayake: ### GM: Not going to try the instant stand? GM: Okay. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Ayake: I don't want to look up the rules right now, since I remember it's some ridiculously large penalty and I haven't bought the technique. ** Connell finishes casting! 3d6.skill(16,0) => 4,2,6 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 ** GM: So. You turn into a wooden tiger? Mordreona: ((no need to instant stand, connell will hold him off for a round or two :) )) ** Connell turns into a wooden idol of a tiger, carved with a ferocious face and covered in old, flaking paint. ** Ayake: "Hm. Confucius spoke of paper tigers. Said nothing of wooden ones." GM: Right. Connell: (( Basically. Tiger + Body of Wood. Stats should be in the sheet... I can send you a new ORPG node. )) GM: No, I'm looking at the sheet. Thanks! 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lion) Mrugnak: Kneel! Mrugnak: *** 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lion (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Ghost Lion: 1d5 => 5 = (5) Ghost Lion: All-out Move and slam Connell! 3d6.skill(15,4) => 4,1,1 = 6 vs (19) or less Critical Success! by 13 B556 Ghost Lion: 3d6.crit_hit() => 3,2,1 = 6 The blow inflicts maximum normal damage. B556 GM: Does that apply to both sides? Mrugnak: (( Poor Connell. )) Ayake: I'd say it does. Ayake: You're hitting a lot harder, so because it's a slam you take more. Makes sense to me, anyway. GM: Well then. Narrator: The ghostly beast jumps the fence and slams into the wooden idol, passing through with strange energy. GM: Connell takes 24+2+8 => 34 damage. The lion takes 24 damage. Ayake: Yark. GM: Connell needs to roll DX or fall over. DR applies. Connell: DX 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,4,3 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 I have no idea if Quadruped affects this. GM: Good enough. You are knocked back... 2 hexes. GM: Uhm. Major wound, etc etc? Connell: Also he's at -12 now so, uh... Connell: Not Being Unconscious: 3d6.skill(11,0) => 4,3,6 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 ** Connell falls over. ** Connell: (( So much for being useful. )) GM: ... well, you didn't *die*. That was useful. ** Mordreona stands up. ** Mordreona: ### Connell: ... 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) ** Ayake would be dead! ** Ayake: ((Well, I'd be at -2x my HP.)) Berkun: can I put the quiver on quickly? Berkun: it's a shoulder quiver, so it should be possible to sling over GM: Hey, that was knockback damage, only half was real. So you're stunned, but still conscious. GM: Berkun: yes. Berkun: put the quiver on... GM: So Connell only took 12 real damage. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Stand as a step, and activate the Haste enchantment on the boots (using normal FP, not the Power Item) for +1 to move and dodge. Ayake: Haste (Boots) 3d6.skill(15,+2+0) => 1,5,2 = 8 vs (17) or less Success! by 9 Costs 2 FP GM: Okay. Ayake: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) GM: Connell is stunned, with 5 Hits remaining. ** Connell reels, shaking his big wooden head. "Growf..." ** Mrugnak: And makes a stun recovery check? Connell: 3d6.skill(11,0) => 3,6,4 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lion) Mrugnak: Step to stand, and Ready his Flail! Mrugnak: *** GM: Okay. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lion (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Mrugnak: Exciting. Ghost Lion: Move and slow down, shaking its head. Narrator: The lion's glow is somewhat dimmer than before. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) ** Mordreona pulls out her fancy new Katana and grins. ** Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Berkun: acrobatic stand! 3d6.skill(15,0) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (15) or less Success! by 7 Berkun: Berkun springs upwards and into a standing position GM: Good job. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Fast-Draw (Cornucopia Shuriken) 3d6.skill(17,+2) => 5,3,6 = 14 vs (19) or less Success! by 5 Ayake: Draw a throwing blade, move and toss. GM: Lion is SM+1. Ayake: -3 for range, -2 for move and attack, +1 for SM. I miss anything? GM: Light penalties? He's more than 3 away. Ayake: He's glowing, I'm glowing, there's nothing between us? How big is the light penalty? GM: -3. Ayake: Power Blow: 3d6.skill(16,+2-5) => 4,5,6 = 15 vs (13) or less Failure! by 2 Ayake: Throwing Art 3d6.skill(18,+2+-3-2+1-3) => 2,3,6 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Ghost Lion: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10) => 1,3,1 = 5 vs (10) or less Success! by 5 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell attempts to unstun. 3d6.skill(11,0) => 5,1,4 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 ** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lion) Mrugnak: Uh. Move and Attack, slam with Horns, at the Lion! "Grraaah!" Mrugnak: No relative Sm penalty. Mrugnak: -3 for light Mrugnak: Anything else? GM: No. Mrugnak: Striker (Horns; Impaling) 3d6.skill(15,-3+1) => 5,1,5 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Blessed Conditional: -1 for Size Ghost Lion: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10) => 1,4,6 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Mrugnak: Striker (Horns; Impaling) +1 => 6,6,4,1 = (17) imp Blessed Mrugnak: "Waaaaugh!" Narrator: With a grunt, Mrugnak charges the lion, head low to gore it. However, his horns and his body pass through the lion with little visible effect. Mrugnak: "-aaaughruhuh?" 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lion (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Ghost Lion: Steps back, claws Mrugnak from the side 3d6.skill(15) => 3,1,3 = 7 vs (15) or less Success! by 8 3d6.skill(15) => 5,3,4 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Mrugnak: No unarmed parry, parry with morningstar is at -2, or am I confusing Committed attack again? Ayake: No unarmed parry, parry with Axe at -2, Morningstar can't reach the opposite side. Ayake: Unless the morningstar's in the left hand. Mrugnak: Axe isn't ready, morningstar's in the he right hand, so Dodge it is! Retreating isn't possible, so yeah. GM: Levin's got it. Ayake: Mrugnak needs double-jointed. Mrugnak: Burning an FP for frantic dodging! Mrugnak: No half-deep-one Mrugnak thank you. Mrugnak: Dodge (9) 3d6.skill(9,+2-2+1) => 6,2,3 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Blessed GM: Burning 2? He's got 2 claws. Mrugnak: two indeed. Mrugnak: Dodge (9) 3d6.skill(9,+2-2+1) => 1,3,2 = 6 vs (10) or less Success! by 4 Blessed GM: Damage is 1d6+2 => 1,2 = (3) cutting, AP5. Mrugnak: Torso? GM: So he cuts through your armor but not through your skin. Just a bruise. Torso, yes. GM: Oh, wait, some of that was tough skin. GM: Roll to resist disease at -1. Mrugnak: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,+3-1+1) => 2,2,6 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Blessed Mrugnak: Mrugnak stronger than germs! Mrugnak: Poor hygiene leads to strong immune systems. GM: That's good. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) ** Mordreona moves. "Pull him into the light Mrugnak." ** Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Berkun: fast draw3d6 => 4,5,2 = (11) fast load3d6 => 6,4,6 = (16) Berkun: shoot the tiger! Mordreona: ((sorry may I move the rest of my moves, 2 more hexes.)) GM: Mordy: yes. Berkun: -5 for range, -3 for light? GM: -4 for range, -3 for light. GM: +1 for size. Berkun: predictive -2/13d6.skill(20,-4-3-2-1+3+1) => 1,4,1 = 6 vs (14) or less Success! by 8 Ghost Lion: Dodge 3d6.skill(10,-1) => 2,6,6 = 14 vs (9) or less Failure! by 5 Berkun: 1d6+6 => 6,6 = (12) impaling Narrator: The arrow passes through the ghostly form. GM: Hits Mrugnak? 3d6.skill(9) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 Berkun: does it seem to cause any distress? Berkun: or does the lion not even react? GM: Its glow gets a little dimmer, maybe? Berkun: "That's not a normal lion!" Berkun cries out Berkun: does it? GM: You think so. Berkun: if it does, then it makes sense to shoot until it dims completely Berkun: can I roll Per to be sure? Ayake: "You hadn't noticed the glowing?" GM: Sure! Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,2,3 = 6 vs (14) or less Success! by 8 Berkun: it's dimming, isn't it? GM: Yes. GM: And I meant, "sure it makes sense to shoot it until it stops glowing." GM: You think that. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Heroic Charge (1FP) Telescoping (1 ER, +1 reach), Ghostly Weapon (1 ER) Punch w/Power Blow (1 ER) aiming for the back right leg (-2), flank attack (I suspect he has peripheral vision so that doesn't help), Deceptive -10/5, +1 for SM. Base 27 means net 16- to hit. I think. GM: Uhm... sure. Berkun: "Like a ghostly candle-light, we can't shed it's blood but have to scatter it's form!" Ayake: Power Blow: 3d6.skill(16,+2) => 2,3,5 = 10 vs (18) or less Success! by 8 Mordreona: "What!!" Ayake: Ghostly Weapon: 3d6.skill(15,+2) => 4,3,1 = 8 vs (17) or less Success! by 9 Telescoping Weapon: 3d6.skill(16,+2) => 5,4,6 = 15 vs (18) or less Success! by 3 Ayake: Karate Punch: 3d6.skill(27,+1-12) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Ayake: Defense at -5, or -7 if he doesn't have PV? Ghost Lion: Sidestep and dodge and burn fatigue! 3d6.skill(5,2-5+2) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (4) or less Failure! by 5 GM: Damage? Ayake: Karate - Punch 2d6+3+2+2 => 5,6,3,2,2 = (18) cr(2) GM: Owch. Ghost Lion: Stunned? 3d6.skill(10,3) => 5,6,1 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Ayake: That was to the leg, though. Ghost Lion: Oh. Ayake: So it has a damage cap, but may cripple or destroy. Ghost Lion: "Arrrrrr!" Narrator: The Lion is now balancing on 3 legs. It looks angry. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell turns and, with a roar that sounds somewhat like a chainsaw cutting through a tree, charges in to join the others. (( Just moving for now. )) ** GM: Maybe you should get up first? Connell: ### Connell: I thought I was stunned, not knocked down? Mordreona: ((me too)) GM: Stun is knockdown. Ayake: Stunned includes knocked down. You weren't unconscious. Connell: Oh fer chrissakes. Ok, I get up. Mordreona: ((oh)) GM: Sorry. Taking massive hurt makes you fall over. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lion) Ayake: On the bright side, I *think* quadrupeds get up with one action. Mrugnak: Stunned doesn't always include knockdown? Major WOUND includes knockdown and stun one effect. Mrugnak: Mrugnak decides he can fix the whole "Light" problem. He turns to face the spectral cat, and draws an alchemical grenade from his potion harness! "Mrugnak burn you tiny!" Mrugnak: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lion (on deck: 20 Guards) Ayake: "Wait, what?" Ghost Lion: Turns. Roars. Ghost Lion: 3d6.skill(20) => 1,2,5 = 8 vs (20) or less Success! by 12 GM: Everyone roll Fear-12, + the range modifier for your distance away from the Lion. Mordreona: Will (13) 3d6.skill(13,+2-6) => 2,3,5 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Ayake: Will: 3d6.skill(13,-12) => 2,6,2 = 10 vs (1) or less Failure! by 9 Ayake: Hey, not a critfail! Ayake: That's... -4 to attacks and defenses against the lion? Mrugnak: Fright Check 3d6.frightcheck(12,-12+1) => 3d6.frightcheck(12,-12+1) Blessed Includes: One use of Living Large Connell: 3d6.skill(14,-4) => 1,2,5 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 Kaitlen: Fear: 3d6.skill(12,5-12) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (5) or less Failure! by 4 Mrugnak: Fright Check 3d6.skill(12,-12+1) => 4,6,3 = 13 vs (1) or less Critical Failure! by 12 B556 Blessed Includes: One use of Living Large Mordreona: ((Can I use the living large ting too?)) Ayake: No. -10. Half the sum of the margin of failure and the penalty on the roll. Wow. Leann: Fear: 3d6.skill(12,5-12) => 4,1,4 = 9 vs (5) or less Failure! by 4 GM: Mordreona: yes, are unaffected. GM: Everyone else is afeared, and the lion glows brighter. Ayake: -10 to skills and -5 to defenses for me. -12 to each for Mrugnak. Connell is unaffected. -8 to skills and -4 to defenses for the guards. Berkun: 3d6.skill(11,-4) => 2,6,4 = 12 vs (7) or less Failure! by 5 Ayake: Er, -12/-6 for Mrugnak. Ayake: -8/-4 for Berkun. GM: (9+4+12+4+5)/2 => 17 Berkun: not good Narrator: As the Lion breathes in after roaring, motes of white light flow from Berkun, Ayake, Mrugnak, Lenia, and Kaitlen back to its mouth. As the motes enter its mouth, its aura grows brighter, though it is still dimmer than it was when it entered the campsite. Mordreona: "CRAP" 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Guards (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Kaitlen: "What was that!?" Leann: "How do we fight it?!" 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Berkun: "It wants to take us back to the other side, where the dead live!" Mordreona: I charge, heroic, and swing for the beast neck. Berkun: "Do not let the chill conquer your hearts!" Mrugnak: "Fire make it small!" Mordreona: Shortsword (19) 3d6.skill(19,0) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (19) or less Success! by 7 Ghost Lion: Dodge 3d6.skill(5,0) => 1,3,2 = 6 vs (5) or less Failure! by 1 Mordreona: 2d6+2 => 5,4,2 = (11) Narrator: Mordreona's blade passes through the ghostly body. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Berkun: fast draw3d6 => 6,1,1 = (8) fast load[3d6[ Berkun: fast load3d6 => 5,1,3 = (9) Berkun: move and attack Berkun: 3d6.skill(20,-8-1-3-1+3+1+1) => 2,3,5 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Ghost Lion: Dodge 3d6.skill(5,0) => 1,6,1 = 8 vs (5) or less Failure! by 3 Berkun: 1d6+6 => 1,6 = (7) GM: The arrow passes through. Hits Ayake? 3d6.skill(9,3) => 6,6,6 = 18 vs (12) or less Critical Failure! B556 GM: No. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Step back and AoA (Double). Ayake: ### GM: All-out defend? Ayake: I'm suffering -10 to all skills for fear. Ayake: And yes, I did mean AoD. Mrugnak: You said All Out Attack Ayake: Sorry. GM: Thank you! 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: OK, NOW with the snarling and charging. Connell: ### GM: Attack roll? Connell: Just moving so I keep defenses? GM: Okay, thanks. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lion) Mrugnak: Uh. Hm. -12 to hit it. I can hit it with the morning star, but I don't expect that to help much. Oh well! works better than missing it with fire! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(23,-12+1) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (12) or less Critical Failure! B556 Blessed Conditional: -1 for Size Mrugnak: Wow. Luck! GM: Doh! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(23,-12+1) => 1,1,4 = 6 vs (12) or less Success! by 6 Blessed Conditional: -1 for Size Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(23,-12+1) => 3,3,3 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 Blessed Conditional: -1 for Size Mrugnak: I'll take success by 6. Ayake: Notably, rear attack. >.> Narrator: The mighty minotaur's massive morningstar mashes the ground, passing through the lion's body without slowing. The creature's body grows dimmer. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lion (on deck: 20 Guards) Mrugnak: No damage roll? Ayake: I suspect it's Diffuse. GM: I'll take it on faith that you did at least 2 points. Ghost Lion: Consciousness? 3d6.skill(10,3) => 5,6,2 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Ghost Lion: Limp forward, claw at Ayake with 1 claw. 3d6.skill(15,-2) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 DA-2/-1 Ayake: Karate Parry: 3d6.skill(16,+2+2-5) => 6,1,4 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 and Karate Parry: 3d6.skill(16,+2+2-5) => 3,1,4 = 8 vs (15) or less Success! by 7 Ayake: Sorry, that should have been at -1 more. Ayake: But. GM: You parry successful, dodging out of the way. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Guards (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Kaitlen: Fumble for her crossbow with shaking hands. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: I back up as far as I can. "Burn it Mrugnak!" GM: Half your move so 5 hexes. Mordreona: ### Berkun: (I really hope this won't end like I just thought it might if we'd be unlucky...) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Berkun: fast draw3d6 => 5,6,6 = (17) fast load3d6 => 5,2,3 = (10) Mordreona: ((not to self never ever go on a delve with out a mage)) Berkun: Berkun fumbles with an arrow 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Sorry, phone. Ayake: Step back and AoD (Double) Ayake: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell attempts to bite the lion! Rar, toy wooden tiger cooler than holographic lion god dammit! 3d6.skill(18,0) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (18) or less Success! by 7 ** Ghost Lion: Dodge 3d6.skill(5,0) => 2,2,6 = 10 vs (5) or less Failure! by 5 GM: Roll damage. Connell: 1d6+3 => 2,3 = (5) cutting Ghost Lion: Yowls in pain and shock. GM: Anyone want to remind me how Born Biter works in this situation? Does Connell have a grapple now? Ayake: Yes, so long as its SM is no bigger than his. Narrator: Connell's wooden teeth crunch onto the lion's flesh and hold it tight. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lion) Mrugnak: It still has its back to Mrugnak! Mrugnak: Mrugnak Evaluates! Mrugnak: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lion (on deck: 20 Guards) Ghost Lion: Conscious? 3d6.skill(10,3) => 2,2,3 = 7 vs (13) or less Success! by 6 Ghost Lion: Break free from Connell! 3d6.skill(18,2) => 1,4,6 = 11 vs (20) or less Success! by 9 GM: Connell, roll ST to resist the break free attempt. Wrestling bonuses apply if you have any. Connell: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 4,3,1 = 8 vs (17) or less Success! by 9 GM: You hold onto it. Connell: "Rrrr!" 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Guards (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Kaitlen: Move forward, cautiously. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) ** Mordreona takes a step back and puts her sword away. ** Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Berkun: fast load3d6 => 2,5,3 = (10) GM: You're at -4 for shooting into the grapple. Ayake: -2 usually for close combat, no? Mrugnak: nah, -4. GM: Is it? Berkun: Berkun draws the bow and unleashes an arrow point blank 3d6.skill(20,-8-1-3-4+3++31+1) => 6,5,6 = 17 vs (39) or less Failure! B556 Mrugnak: Sounds right. Berkun: mistake:) Berkun: though it would be failure anyway Mordreona: ((wow)) Mrugnak: Nope, -2 actually. Berkun: since I put in too high of a number GM: Yes, but is it critical or not? Berkun: moment Berkun: 39-31+3+1 => 12 Berkun: no GM: effective skill was 12? You rolled a 17. GM: 3d6.crit_miss() => 2,2,5 = 9 You drop your weapon (& a cheap weapon breaks). B556 Mrugnak: 17 is not 10 more than 12 Mrugnak: wait no. Mrugnak: Never mind, 15 or less. Mrugnak: I'm a dork. Berkun: oh Narrator: Though Berkun tried to keep his composure, the feeling of having his soul sucked from his body was too much for him and he dropped his bow. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Step forward and kick twice (Rapid Strike). Target is in close combat for -2, -10 for fear, -2 for kicking, any other modifiers? GM: +1 SM Ayake: Woot! Ayake: Karate Kick: 3d6.skill(22,+2+2+1+1-10-2-2) => 5,6,2 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Ayake: Karate Kick: 3d6.skill(22,+2+2+1+1-10-2-2) => 3,4,3 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 GM: It can't defend. Roll damage. Ayake: Karate - Kick 1d6+2+2+2 => 3,2,2,2 = (9) cr(2) and Karate - Kick 1d6+2+2+2 => 2,2,2,2 = (8) cr(2) GM: Uhm... Rapid Strike penalty? Ayake: Doh, 1 miss. GM: 3d6.skill(9) => 6,5,6 = 17 vs (9) or less Critical Failure! B556 Mrugnak: sporfl. GM: Misses Connell by a mile. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell gnaws on the lion in his mouth, and rakes at its neck with a paw full of sharp thorn claws. ((Worry: 1d6+3 => 4,3 = (7) cutting. Slash the neck: 3d6.skill(18,-5) => 5,3,6 = 14 vs (13) or less Failure! by 1 , 1d6+3 => 5,3 = (8) cutting. )) ** GM: Miss the neck, hit the body. Roll damage. Ayake: Conveniently, he did. =) GM: I see we're not clearing the chowderheadness yet. Ghost Lion: survive Death? 3d6.skill(10,1) => 3,4,3 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 and resist stun? 3d6.skill(10,3) => 4,3,3 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lion) Connell: (( I am trying to get all my Brilliant Plans to go off in a single line now. Like tearing off a band-aid. )) Mrugnak: Um, is the lion obviously unhealthy? GM: It's.... not glowing very brightly. Mrugnak: This will probably be counter productive then! All Out Attack, Determined, punch the lion with the alchemical fire potion! GM: Well. Berkun: You'd get two big cats with one attack Ayake: Mrugnak's setting himself on fire again. Mrugnak: Is it in the dark still, or is Ayake's amulet enough? GM: No darkness penalties within 3 hexes of Ayake. Mrugnak: I think that's -12, +4, +2, for a net -6? Mrugnak: Effective skill 10, wish I still had my luck. GM: net -4... AoA(Det) and telegraphed? Mrugnak: Brawling * Punch 3d6.skill(15,-12+4+2+4+1) => 6,1,2 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Blessed Conditional: -1 for Size Mrugnak: (no bonus for size cuz mrugnak's big, not sure what else is in there that would give me +1? Ayake: Bless? GM: Roll punching damage with your fist load, then.... roll punching damaage without to break the vial? Mrugnak: In there already. Mrugnak: Breaking the vial is the intention! Mrugnak: Brawling * Punch +1 => 5,4,1,1 = (11) cr Blessed Mrugnak: That's without any fist load bonus. Mrugnak: So um, +1? Mrugnak: And again, for smashing! Mrugnak: Brawling * Punch +1 => 3,5,1,1 = (10) cr Blessed Mrugnak: That! Ayake: Crunhy little vial. Ayake: *Crunchy. Narrator: Mrugnak punches deep into the ghost lion's body, his fist passing through effortless. He then squeezes hard, shattering the vial. GM: You take... 1d6 => 1 = (1) burning your hand, AP5. Mrugnak: Amulet of Salamanders! GM: WHAT! Aha! Ayake: For Mrugnak, setting himself on fire is not so distracting. Berkun: (AP? Armour piercing?) Mrugnak: Yes. Narrator: A bright line of flame runs up Mrugnak's arm and slides over and then beneath his gorget. Then the entire line of flame vanishes. Mrugnak: A direct hit with the stuff Is Bad. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lion (on deck: 20 Guards) Ayake: ((Yeah, Alchemist's fire has an armor divisor if it hits you directly.)) Ghost Lion: Stays conscious? 3d6.skill(10,3-1) => 3,4,3 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Berkun: ((ok)) Ghost Lion: Attacks Connell! 3d6.skill(15,-4) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (11) or less Success! by 4 ** Connell has no defenses! ** Ayake: ((Why not?)) Connell: (( AoA to worry and claw? __ Ayake: ((Ah.)) Ghost Lion: Oops. should have bit the neck, then. Ghost Lion: Ah, welll. Damage is 1d6+2 => 2,2 = (4) cutting, AP5. Connell: Would've missed the neck and hit normally anyway. Same result. GM: Roll against disease at -1. Connell: So DR 5 becomes DR 1 so... 3 cutting. Connell: But I'm Homogenous so that's... 1 damage? Connell: Also, Immune to Metabolic Hazards so the disease falls off, I think? Ayake: I think Cutting works on Homogenous critters. Mrugnak: Cutting works fine. You use axes on trees. GM: Nope, Homogeneous doesn't effect cutting, but the Immune to Metabolic Hazards applies. GM: Curse you! 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Guards (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Ayake: DR5 becomes DR1, so 3 damage becomes 4 injury. Connell: I'm thinking of Piercing, sorry. Leann: Keep approaching. "Miss Mordreona, what is... happening?" Ayake: Er, 3 penetrating damage. Ayake: Dur. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: "Just stay back, Mrugnak has it under controll." ** Mordreona steps back again. ** Mordreona: ### Kaitlen: "He just set himself on fire. Briefly. I think." 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Ayake) Mordreona: "It happens all the time, It's all part of the plan." Berkun: fast draw orichalcum knife3d6 => 3,4,4 = (11) Berkun: heroic charge and attack! GM: Roll your attack. Berkun: rapid strike3d6.skill(19,-6) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Berkun: rapid strike3d6.skill(19,-6) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (13) or less Failure! by 1 Berkun: wait, I'm at -8 for fear Berkun: two failures GM: I'm fairly sure you can't rapid strike on a move and attack, so that's really 1 hit. GM: Roll damage. Ayake: You can't. Berkun: oh Ayake: Or I'd be a much happier Monk, trust me. Berkun: oh, right Berkun: well, one stab then 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Ayake (on deck: 26 Connell) Ayake: Kicking, AoA (Double) w/Rapid Strike, Telegraphed. -3/-3/0 for rapid strike and AoA, -10 for fear, +1 for SM, -2 for kicking, -2 for close combat? Berkun: 1d6+2 => 3,2 = (5) impaling GM: Yes. Ayake: Karate Kicks: 3d6.skill(22,+2+2+1-3-10-2-2+1) => 3,3,5 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 3d6.skill(22,+2+2+1-3-10-2-2+1) => 3,3,2 = 8 vs (11) or less Success! by 3 3d6.skill(22,+2+2+1-10-2-2+1) => 6,2,1 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Ayake: And step back. Ghost Lion: Dodge, dodge, dodge 3d6.skill(4,2) => 6,3,5 = 14 vs (6) or less Failure! by 8 3d6.skill(4,2) => 1,3,5 = 9 vs (6) or less Failure! by 3 3d6.skill(4,2) => 5,2,3 = 10 vs (6) or less Failure! by 4 Ayake: Damage is 1d6+6 => 6,6 = (12) 1d6+6 => 2,6 = (8) 1d6+6 => 3,6 = (9) cr(2) GM: You can only move forward on All-out attacks. Ghost Lion: Survive?3d6.skill(10,2) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Ayake: Up to half my move, though? GM: Yes... attack happens at the end of movement. Ayake: *shrug* 'kay. Ayake: ### GM: (B385)/ 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: (( Do I still have it grappled or do I need to bite again? )) GM: You're at -4 for shock this turn, by the way. GM: You're still grappled. GM: Errr, grappling. ** Connell just worries it then. RARGNARR. 1d6+3 => 3,3 = (6) cutting. ** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lion) Mrugnak: So. Yeah. Didn't do much. Mrugnak: Um. Mrugnak: I'd kick it, but I'd hit someone by accident. Mrugnak: Mrugnak focuses, trying to steady his shaking hands! Mrugnak: Evaluate! Mrugnak: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lion (on deck: 20 Guards) Ghost Lion: Stays conscious? 3d6.skill(10,3-2-5) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (6) or less Failure! by 8 GM: The GM laughs. Narrator: The ghostly beast stops struggling in Connell's mouth, and dims. Within seconds, it dissolves into sparkling motes of light that disappear into the sky like fading embers. Mordreona: "See like I said everything is under controll. You could fetch us some booze tho." Kaitlen: "Ah? Ah. Uhm. As you wish, milady." ** Ayake steps back and tries to calm his shaking muscles. "Demonic thing." ** Kaitlen: Gets booze, drinks some, passes it to Leann, who also takes a shot before passing it to Mordreona. Leann: "We are guards, milady, not serving maids." ** Mordreona drinks some. "Here guys this will calm your nerves." ** Mordreona: "Fair enough, you will never be ask again, but then again you can't have any of the booze from now on in either." Leann: "So be it." Mrugnak: "Dat not very nice." ** Connell pads back to the fire and settles down next to it, concentrating. (( Casting Heal Plant on myself, taking Extra Time so two-minute cast time. 3d6.skill(17-5+1) => 3d6.skill(17-5+1) )) ** ** Mordreona hands the flask to Mrugnak. ** Berkun: "It is gone..." Berkun reaches for the alcohol "Ghost of a lion... Huh, worse than a living one" Connell: ((I assume we're out of combat time, anyway? )) GM: That was so wrong. But clever! Ayake: Heal Plant doesn't suffer penalties for the caster being injured. That's hilarious. :D ** Mrugnak takes a mouthful and passes the booze around to Berkun. ** Mrugnak: Heal Plant and Plant Form Other is why Druids don't need healing spells. Connell: 3d6.skill(17,-5+1) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Mordreona: "Think it was alone?" ** Mordreona looks out into the darkness. ** Connell: (( The funny thing is I've had Body of Wood and Heal Plant since day one and only just realized I could do this today. )) Mordreona: "Hay Connell, you OK?" GM: It isn't cheap, but it is clever and I'll let you get away with it. Berkun: Berkun wipes the bottle before drinking GM: So other than Connell being really tired, is anyone else injured? Mrugnak: Nope! Mrugnak: Connell is welcome to tank for a bit. It's a refreshing change. Narrator: After dispatching the ghostly lion, the delvers spend the rest of the night uneventfully. Berkun: Berkun is not wounded ** Connell regenerates the claws and furrows in his body, and then turns back into a faun. "I think I'm okay, Mordy, but thanks for asking." ** Mordreona: "How long untill sun up?" GM: So I think there was a discussion of hiking rolls, weather sense, and navigation to make the trip faster? Berkun: for weather sense, Berkun doesn't feel that sure Berkun: navigation though, no problem Mrugnak: Yar. For what it's worth, Mrugnak has a better Navigation than I previously thought cuz Minotaurs never get lost, apparently. Berkun: then Berkun will assist him Mrugnak: It's only a 14 with the bless. GM: Aewyn provides maps for another +1. Mrugnak: But it's better than 10! Mordreona: "Oh hay, I have a thought too. Lets go around the lizard man camp this time." Mrugnak: Ooo, maps! Mrugnak is illiterate and can't use maps. Aewyn: 3d6.skill(13,1) => 1,2,5 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Mrugnak: Mrugnak can help by finding north for other people though! Berkun: Berkun's 15 with the bless GM: She assists, then, for another +1 anyway. But she consults her maps. Connell: Weather Sense 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Mrugnak: Yeah, I think you're more competant even with Minotaur Sense. Mrugnak: Mrugnak finds North for Berkun! Mrugnak: Barbarian! (Navigation) (13) 3d6.skill(13,0+1) => 5,2,5 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 Blessed Mrugnak: "Dat way." Ayake: I suggest we not try Hiking. Mrugnak: I'm really good at it :D Mrugnak: I don't get to do HT based Barbarian often. Le sigh. Ayake: Since *everyone* has to succeed for it to work, and that's five chances for failures, and *any* failure not only fails to give us a bonus, but actually gives us a penalty. Mordreona: "Why not, I can walk all day. Matbe even jog all day." Mrugnak: I'll have to go swimming when we visit the cliffs of bad luck. Mordreona: **maybe** GM: Okay, so you navigate smoothly and avoid the rains. GM: 5 days of quick travel returns you to the edge of the Fens. GM: Toward the end of the last day of travel, you have a vague ominous feeling, like danger was averted, but it soon passes. Mrugnak: (( ... did we walk around the evil rains? )) GM: (+1 CP award for traveling fast enough to avoid the second random encounter, go you!) Mrugnak: (( Yay us! )) Berkun: once we are at the edge of the fens, Berkun turns to Connel... "Do you have some way to just sense the other druid?" Berkun: "Or will we have to use the same method as we did previously?" Aewyn: "Here, again, is the Fens of Despair. I know not why you are obsessed with this wretched place, and I would have thought Lenia's fate would have learned you to not meddle with such locals. But very well. You are here, and I will guide you no further. We make camp on yonder hill, and wait for you. Do not tarry." Mrugnak: "We had thing dat find guy?" Connell: "I could try, but it's probably easier to just ask the birds." Berkun: "Make sure they'll tell you the truth..." Berkun: Berkun frowns, watching the skies Mordreona: "Oh god here we go again." ** Mrugnak practices his bird calls again. ** Mrugnak: Barbarian! (10) 3d6.skill(10,0+1) => 1,6,1 = 8 vs (11) or less Success! by 3 Blessed Berkun: (oh, from now on Berkun will sleep with a quiver half-slung over his shoulder, just in case...) ** Mordreona holds her head down in shame. ** ** Connell takes out a piece of elven ration, and then begins a ritual. (( Beast Summoning a raven. 3d6.skill(17,0) => 3,6,6 = 15 vs (17) or less Success! by 2 )) ** ** Ayake raises an eyebrow but says nothing. He's just watched the faun turn into a giant wooden tiger, he'll accept 'talks to birds'. ** Mordreona: "You are not coming with us Ayake?" Mordreona: "Come on it will be fun, we had a blast last time." Mordreona: Fast-Talk (14) 3d6.skill(14,0) => 6,3,1 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Conditional: +1 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls Narrator: A couple of ravens fly nearby, cawing at each other. One of them then smacks the other, then flies to land on Connell's, flaring its wings dramatically. The other lands wretchedly at Connell's feet. Mordreona: ((damn sorry I can not read)) Ayake: "Oh, I will accompany you - once our guide gets directions." whispering to Connell, The one on your hand. "Hey there again!" Mordreona: ((Ayake...Aewyn)) whispering to Connell, The one at your feet. "What's going on? You got good food? He says you got good food, but you summoned me, not him, so I get it, right? Ayake: ((Aha.)) Mordreona: ((sad I know)) GM: Brown text... green text. Mordreona: ((Yeah rub it in, very sad)) ** Connell starts cawing back at the birds around him. ** Narrator: The two birds caw at Connell and each other. Raven: "caw caw car ca!" Mordreona: "Time for a drink." ** Mrugnak refines his crow caw. ** Mrugnak: Barbarian! (10) 3d6.skill(10,0+1) => 4,3,5 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Blessed ** Mrugnak makes some sounds like a squashed duck. ** Berkun: Berkun watches for more birds, just in case... ** Connell breaks the elven rations and hands half to each bird. ** Berkun: He looks if there aren't any birds that seem to be watching them from far away, nor land animals for that matter Ayake: "So, what did they say?" Mordreona: "Yes, do tell." Mordreona: ((sorry AFK a sec, door.)) Raven: Take flight, squabbling over the elven bread. Connell: "Two birds, two sets of directions. One said to find the river and follow it to an old red tree, then take the east wind. The other said to follow the river until it switches twice, then cross it and walk away from it, heading uphill. We should see the druid's tree-home from the top of the hill." Berkun: "Is that contradicting? Mordreona: ((back)) Berkun: "One says the druid is on a hill, another not..." Berkun: "I'd pick the hill." Connell: "We'll know when we find the river. Aewyn, dollface, know any rivers around here?" Mordreona: "Can't be Berkun, the birds are never wrong." Connell: "He's not ON the hill, you can just see his home from the hill." Berkun: "Maybe there are two rivers and the druid is between them." ** Ayake leans over to Berkun, murmuring. "...Dollface? The girl is comely, but she resembles no doll I've ever seen." ** Aewyn: Tilts her head quizzically, then points to the large stream you've been following and its innumerable tributaries. "Does talking to birds effect your eyesight?" Mordreona: "Among other things, I'm sure." ** Connell shrugs, "Alright, guess that makes it simple." ** Berkun: "It's not her, it's Connell..." Berkun grins "He's got a thing for every woman. Guess them fauns have different eyes then us. The kind of eyes you have when you drunk much." Berkun: "Yeah, heh... he was looking at our guide all the time." GM: So. GM: Actions? Berkun: Follow the river until it switches twice, perhaps? Mrugnak: Apparently Mrugnak is trying to explain cloth wives to Ayake. Mrugnak: Badly! Berkun: and look for any hills around Connell: Sounds like a plan. Also watching out for old red trees. ** Ayake shoulders his pack. "Lead, and I will follow. Confucius say: Soonest started, soonest done." ** Mrugnak: Someone who can read maps might be able to use the two sets of directions to figure out if they might indicate the same place! Berkun: And suspiciously acting wildlife GM: Mrugnak would know that following the river will lead you straight pass the lizardman village. Berkun: It would be best to split. Berkun and Connel watch the terrain, Mrugnak sniffs out animals Mordreona: "Hay Mrugnak, would you be a dear and carry my pack for me." Mrugnak: Is this the same - Yeah, I was about to ask. GM: Whether he considers that a downside, I don't know. Mrugnak: "Hey. We say hi wit der lizard guys?" Berkun: the lizardmen don't have infinite patience Berkun: let's avoid them if possible Ayake: "Lizardmen? I have never met one of their kind. I would best prefer to keep it that way." Mrugnak: "Dey OK. Mrugnak fite alla dem." Connell: "Plus I think they might be mad we made boots out of their shaman." Berkun: "Actually, they gave us the shaman." Mordreona: "Danm, I forgot to have boots made from the hide of the ones we met last." Connell: "Only after we beat up half their village." Berkun: "I'm more concerned they'll just kill us when they think we'll trying to claim the territory" ** Mordreona seems rather down. ** Berkun: "Like... treacherously" Berkun: "If we go to their village, they might just stab us during the night or something..." Mordreona: "But we could get more skin for boots!" Mrugnak: "Mrugnak go fite der big guy 'gain?" Ayake: "So we skirt the village." Mrugnak: "Mebby dey gives anot'r guy fer dat?" Berkun: "Skirt it or attack it stealthily... I'd say skirt" Mordreona: "We could ask." Connell: "I'm going to say we shouldn't go to Lizardville today. We've got enough problems." GM: What's the plan? Mordreona: "Yeah I guess we could go around them. Berkun, lead on." Mrugnak: Mrugnak can help Berkun by finding North again? Connell: We make our Navigator find a way around the Lizardman village and back to the river. Berkun: navigate 3d6.skill(12,2+1) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (15) or less Success! by 0 Mrugnak: Barbarian! (Navigation) (13) 3d6.skill(13,0+1) => 3,1,3 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 Blessed Mrugnak: I'm helping Berkun. GM: You spend two days wandering uneventfully around the swamps, not quite getting lost but not quite finding the place you want to be. No animals quite attack you, but you begin to get the feeling you are being watched by all manners of furry spies. ** Mrugnak coasts on his preivous Survival check and picks grubs and snakes and weird swamp roots. ** GM: Finally, you come to a fair sized hill. A large tree sits in the valley below near a small pond, with a pair of stone menhir in the glade. GM: A sturdy, well bit house floats in mid-air, near a thick branch of the tree. GM: You aren't certain if this is the druid's home, but it is mighty curious. ** Mrugnak gawps. ** GM: ... GM: make vision checks at -2. Mrugnak: Vision (12) 3d6.skill(12,-2+1) => 1,1,3 = 5 vs (11) or less Success! by 6 Blessed Connell: "See? I can talk to birds, and birds know stuff." Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 1,5,4 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Ayake: Per: 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 3,2,2 = 7 vs (8) or less Success! by 1 Mordreona: Per (15) 3d6.skill(15,-2) => 1,1,4 = 6 vs (13) or less Success! by 7 Connell: 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 3,2,1 = 6 vs (14) or less Success! by 8 Ayake: ... Ayake: NOW I succeed on Per checks? Ayake: SERIOUSLY? Berkun: "Wow... magic house, I wonder if it will burn" Ayake: ((I go through a YEAR of never ONCE making a Per check with a score of 12, and NOW I start making them?)) Mordreona: "Hmm, I wonder that too." Ayake: ((I... I just lack words.)) Berkun: "Hard to block all the exits with it flying, though" GM: The pond is formed on a small stream, blocked by a cobbled together dam of wood and gnawed branches. Connell: "Uh oh, he has beavers." Mrugnak: "Hey! Swamp rats!"